Colori Misti
by Drako789
Summary: Colori Misti is my first story I will be working on for . It's a complete lemon so it doesn't really have a plot, but should you enjoy it, leave a review and PM me if you have any ideas for a match-up! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

Everyone knew something was wrong. Even Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren knew something was wrong, but she always avoided the question when we asked her what was wrong. Ruby and Yang were outside the school grounds because Ruby wanted to try out the dust rounds for Crescent Rose she got from their father. So I decided to talk to Weiss about what's been bothering her. With Ruby and Yang being out I decide to take out my scroll and message Weiss to meet me in there. I wait for the better part of an hour for her when quietly she walks in.

"Weiss? What's been bothering you so much lately?" I ask her. She doesn't respond. "Weiss what's wrong?" She sits next to me on my bed and still says nothing. "Weiss. Seriously. What's wro..." She cuts off my sentence with a deep kiss. I never really kissed a girl before so this was new to me, but once she stops I pull her in for another, longer kiss. With a look of surprise on her face she quickly knows that I want more, and we roll over on my bed, ending up with me on top, going about this for what seems like eternity. Of all people that I knew, I never thought I would have a moment like this with Weiss.

With so many thoughts racing through my head I don't even notice Weiss stripping me of my clothes until my shirt falls to the ground. I don't even think she realizes what she's doing because she stops. I pull back for a moment and look at Weiss with a look that couldn't have said more. It's alright. So she continues on and slowly but surely takes off every item of clothing until I'm stark naked.

"I don't think that's fair, now is it?" I say to her.

"You want to see more? Well here you go." She whispers seductively into my ear. She practically rips off her clothes off and gives me an Innocent look. "Is that better, _honey?"_ She says with the slightest hint of desire in her voice.

"Blake?" Weiss asks me. "How does this feel?" She says with a smile on her face. She makes me sit on top of her, and then slowly traces her fingers down my back and stops on my vagina. Slowly she starts pushing her middle finger in and out. I start moaning softly at the feeling of it. Then she starts picking up the pace, adding her ring finger into the mix. I start moaning louder and louder to where I might as well as be telling the whole of Beacon what was going on in that room.

"Don't stop! Oh fuck! Don't stop!" At this Weiss slips in her index finger and goes even faster. "Oh... shit! Wei-Weiss! Go- Go deeper! Fa- Faster!" I cum after that, but she doesn't stop, nor do I want her to. "Fucking hell, Weiss!"

She gives me another innocent smile "What is that not enough for you?" She says in the sweetest voice possible. "I'll be right back!" She leaves me sitting there with spots before my eyes and comes back with a long black thing in her hand.

"Oh fuck Weiss, you naughty..." She cuts off my sentence by shoving her fingers inside of me again, bringing back the spots. "What're you going to do with that?!" I ask her, surprised.

"You'll see," she says. Then she slowly inserts it into my arse and it starts vibrating like crazy.

"Ah, my fucking god Weiss!" I yell with pleasure. "Go fucking deeper!"

Weiss starts thrusting it in and out, and turns the vibration on to max. "_AHHHHHH_!" I scream in absolute pleasure.

My back arches and I cum a second time and she stops once she sees I'm convulsing like crazy. It takes a few minutes for my body to stop "Oh... my... fucking... god... that... was... amazing," I say in between breaths.

"I know, you horny house cat."

"Fuck you, you, you..." I lose my train of thought, but considering what just happened I really don't care that she's saying that.

"Well I think it's your turn isn't it?" I purr into her ear, once I'm back to normal.

"I want to try something." Weiss says. "Close your eyes." I close them and after hearing some rustling, she then gives me the okay to open them. The one thing I think before I open my eyes is that we might have a leak in the roof, but I quickly disregard it. I open my eyes and see Weiss is almost literally sitting on my face. Immediately I understand. I stick my tongue into her pussy which is wetter than a fucking swamp. She starts moaning loudly. I start playing with her clit with the tip of my tongue. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She says with a gasp and her voice going higher in pitch. While I keep my tongue playing with her clit, I take my two free hands,and grab the vibrator in one hand and widen her vagina with the other. I start the vibrator on max and push it in and out rapidly. "Oh, shit Blake!" With this she comes on my face and into my mouth. I take out the vibrator and push it as far as I can into her arse. "Fuck, shit, fuck!" She screams. I start thrusting my tongue in and out of her vagina and Weiss starts moaning loudly. I find her G-spot with my tongue and rub my tongue along that. This makes her cum a second time and leaves my face and chest covered with the stuff.

"We're not done here," I say as Weiss goes for her clothes.

"No? Well that's a pleasant surprise."

She comes and sits across from me on my bed. I put my leg crossing hers and go further in to where our vaginas are touching. We start rubbing against each other. I start picking up the pace which makes Weiss go faster.

"Faster. Faster. FASTER!" Weiss starts yelling. So I go faster and with that I can feel her pussy getting wetter. Then she comes directly into my pussy, and I start dripping. We keep rubbing against each other for fifteen minutes when I get Weiss's vibrator, turn it to max, and insert it inside both of us. We start pulling away from each other and pushing back, the vibrator sliding inside making me cum twice in a row. By the time we're done my bed and the carpet are soaked.

"Wow... Um, ah... I'm going to get dressed." I say before it gets awkward with both of us naked in the same room, but instead of looking for all of my clothes I go straight for the vibrator, but Weiss's voice gets into my thoughts before I get to it

"Aw..." Weiss complains in a child like voice. "Can't we have some more fun?"

"Maybe later, Weiss. I can hear Yang and Ruby in the hall, so can we get dressed before they walk in on us like... _this_? Please?" I still don't get dressed.

"_Fine_." Weiss says with a sigh.

"Thank you Weiss. Now would you go distract Yang and Ruby while I clean up our 'mess'?" I say pointing towards the cum on the walls and countless other places.

"Okay." She says. She puts on her clothes, cleans up her hair and walks out the door with a droplet of cum sliding down her left leg.

_Okay how was it? I hope it was good! Whether your just reading this for the sex scene or not, a review is really appreciated. Maybe even a follow or favorite! Now there's more to come, but if you have any suggestions please PM me or leave it in a review._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Oh and if you haven't already checked him out, give OrganOfFlames' Heated Excitement a read. It's a RWBY lemon like mine. I hope you enjoy that one too!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy!_

_By the way guys, if you want to talk about my story or have any suggestions go to my official forum for Colori Misti. Just visit my account and there'll be a link!_

"Maybe later, Weiss. I can hear Yang and Ruby in the hall, so can we get dressed before they walk in on us like... _this_? Please?"

"_Fine_."

"Thank you Weiss. Now would you go distract Yang and Ruby while I clean up our 'mess'?"

"Okay."

Yang and Ruby were walking down the corridor when they heard the moaning coming from the dorm. Well their dorm to be specific. It wasn't hard to pinpoint who was in there since one of their names was already spoken and the only other person who had access to their dorm was Blake. Weiss walks out of the room and starts talking to them in an unusually chipper voice.

"So where've you two been?" Weiss asks them, her face beaming.

"Oh you know where we've been." Yang responds. "So anything... _exciting..._ happen in the past hour?" She asks.

_Fuck, they know don't they?_ "No nothing out of the ordinary." Yang and Ruby smile. _Yup they know._

"Oh so I guess... _this,_" Yang opens the door, "happens quite often?" Blake shrieks once she sees the trio in the doorway.

"This is not what it looks like!" Blake says defensively, still undressed.

"What is it then, hmm? Perhaps you would like to explain the white liquid your cleaning off the walls, maybe the moaning and screaming we heard from outside?" Ruby asks, trying as hard as she can to keep a straight face. Yang and Ruby were going to get as big a kick they possibly could out of this.

"Well we certainly did not have sex!" Weiss and Blake said in unison.

"Why is there cum dripping down Weiss's leg? Or why are you completely naked? Or better yet what is _this,_" Ruby asked while picking up the vibrator. "Would either of you like to explain?"

"Well... u-um, me and Weiss were, well were..." Blake drops her sentence.

"You and Weiss were, what? Pleasing each other without, _inviting_ us?! I for one feel betrayed!" Ruby says with fake betrayal in her voice.

"You got me, don't you?" Yang purrs into her ear. Yang then picks Ruby up and carries her to the bed, stripping her as they get there.

"Oh, Yang I thought we said not in front of them? _Remember_?"

Weiss and Blake stood there in shock looking at the two half-sisters. _Whoa things just got weird fast. _Blake thinks to herself.

"Oh I remember alright. We just caught them red-handed so isn't it fair we repay the favor?" Yang says seductively.

"Oh you're feeling naughty now, aren't you?" Ruby says.

"You bet I am."

Ruby takes a gasp for air as Yang's tongue is suddenly exploring her. She starts widening up the girl with her fingers and forces her tongue even deeper, using the tip her tongue to rub the whole of her G-spot. "Oh god Yang, is that the best you can do?!"

"You want it badly, don't you?" Yang says, sitting Ruby on her lap. "Is this better?" Yang uses three fingers from her right hand to penetrate Ruby while using her left hand to rub her clit. First she starts out agonizingly slow.

Weiss and Blake shut the door, mainly because it would be very embarrassing , if anyone saw them in there doing what they were, but instead of going out of the room, they go for their own drawers pulling out the biggest vibrators they could find and quickly start using them on themselves.

"Oh my fucking god. GO FASTER! Ruby says too loud for their own good. Yang picks up the pace and then tells Ruby to hold on for a moment. Fingers inside herself Ruby waits for Yang. Yang goes over to her drawer and pulls out a strap on and a vibrator. She fastens the strap on over her shorts and fits the vibrator on it to where it's facing outward but slightly vertical. She goes back to Ruby whom she tells to close her eyes. Yang tells her to sit on her lap but to do it slowly. Yang holds the vibrator up and Ruby forces it into her arsehole, knowing what Yang was doing. Yang returns to rubbing Ruby's clit and fingering her, but tells her to wait for her okay to turn on the toy. Ruby agrees, but isn't prepared for Yang's intentions. Yang starts thrusting in and out of her arse, which was extremely difficult while fingering her, rubbing her clit, and trying not to harm her, but she did it. As this happens Ruby gives a loud gasp to the sudden movement inside of her, but swiftly starts sighing and moaning in ecstasy.

"You can turn it on now" Yang purrs into her ear. Ruby was unsure whether to trust Yang's judgment, because she realizes her breath reeks of alcohol, her need for pleasure won out and she turned it onto max. Ruby starts moaning and calling out Yang's name repeatedly by the change. Ruby could feel her orgasm building up, but instead of coming she forces herself to hold it and enjoy this for as long as she could. Yang noticed this and went even faster with the rubbing, then the fingering and then the thrusting. "You can't hold it in forever, you know." Yang whispers seductively in Ruby's ear.

"I... kn-know!" Ruby cries out as she comes across the room.

Once Ruby's spasms stop she collects herself and forces Yang onto the bed. She crawls slowly on top of her, sliding her fingertips up her thigh as she goes. She pulls in Yang for a deep kiss. Ruby starts stripping Yang of her clothes until only her bra and underwear remained. Ruby starts rubbing Yang's vagina through her pantys, slowly, noticing the wetness dripping onto the bed sheets. Yang then discards he rest of her clothing and pulls her in for another kiss. They pull apart from eachother, take a breath, and go in for another one, but this time Ruby uses this distraction and forces her fingers inside of Yang unexpectedly. This makes Yang pull back and gasp before Ruby pulls her in again, forcing her middle finger up her arse. This time Yang expects it but still gasps before going back into the kiss. The moment makes Yang's semblance flare up (quite literally) and scorches the wall extremely close to Blake's bookshelf. "Wow, Yang I didn't know I was _that_ good." Ruby says as she notices the burn marks on the wall.

"Shu-shutup and f-fin-ger me." Yang says trying to stifle her laughing, her voice broken up. Ruby then stands Yang above her head, and tells her to squat down. Ruby takes the vibrator from earlier and shoves it as far as she could into her dripping wet pussy. She starts forcing it in and out, but is unsatisfied and stuffs it into her arse and continues on forcing it in and out. Ruby takes her hand and fingers Yang while, with the same hand rubs her clit with her thumb. Ruby then sets the vibrator to three."Ruby! Aw, Fuck RUBY!" With this Yang comes into Ruby's mouth and on the bed. Ruby swallowed her half-sisters cum and licked it off of Yang while waiting for Yang to come back to her.

Yang's breathing returns to normal and sits up noticing that Weiss and Blake were done masturbating and watching them with intense looks. Yang and Ruby both forgot they were there, and their presence brought some second thoughts, until Weiss and Blake started laughing, but only slightly.

"Wait... you guys don't care?" Yang asked

"Not really." Weiss said which was surprising.

"Me neither." Blake agreed

"Even though we're sisters?" Ruby questioned.

"What you do is your business. Don't let other peoples opinions get in the way of that. If this is what you want then take it, don't focus on what people think too much or else it will stop what you two share." Blake stated.

"Well... thanks." Yang said, grateful that they were okay with her relationship with Ruby.

"Well I need a shower." Ruby said closing the bathroom door behind her. They hear the water turn on and Yang slips in there. You can hear the thud of one of them hitting the wall and then, what sounded like Ruby's moans.

_Well this was a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Take care 'till next time guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter three for you guys! Enjoy!_

Pyrrha was studying, as usual when the moaning started. It was coming from team RWBY's dorm which made it worse because they were right across from eachother. She asked Ren to help Jaune with his training while she studied, and Nora slipped out of the room earlier. She probably didn't need to study, but she did anyways so she could have an excuse to be away from Jaune. Pyrrha wanted Jaune but he had attraction to Weiss, which, she admitted, pissed her off. So she used this as an excuse to get away from him a while. The moaning coming from RWBY's dorm provided distraction from her racing and confused thoughts of Jaune.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed with her book laid out on her lap. She picks up her book and puts it on her desk, finally deciding to 'relieve' herself, and sits back on the bed. She starts having second thoughts as to what she was about to do. She's done this before, so it wasn't new to her, and if you wanted the truth she had a few toys hidden, but what if someone walked in on her? What if... Nora did? For some reason the thought aroused her and she decided to take her chances. She sits further on the edge of her bed and starts rubbing herself slowly, under her uniform skirt, and starts moaning softly at it.

Nora was walking down the hall from her ordeal in the bathroom close to team RWBY's room. She was about to open the door to her dorm, but caught onto the sound of Pyrrha's soft moaning through the door. She couldn't blame her, since she was doing the same thing just now. Nora almost decides to leave her in peace, but then starts having some rather dirty thoughts and walks in on her. Nora sees that Pyrrha doesn't notice her closing the door behind her. "Wow, Pyrrha, for being completely naked and having three fingers inside yourself going faster than Ruby chasing a Nevermoore, you're not much of a moaner, you naughty girl."

"Huh, what, wait! What're you doing here?!" Pyrrha said, embarrassed, covering herself with the bed sheet.

"I just thought, that, maybe me and you could have some... fun," Nora whispered seductively, softly trailing her hand through Pyrrha's hair, settling some of it behind her ear.

_Whoa, Nora, masturbation's one thing but this is..._ But as Pyrrha thought this she admitted to herself that sex with Nora was something that didn't bother her to think about.

"Well, fuck me then." Pyrrha surprised herself with the words, but in truth she wanted it... bad.

'Then lets get on with it." Nora said pulling Pyrrha in for a kiss. While in the kiss Pyrrha could feel her legs slowly spreading. Nora took notice of this and started rubbing Pyrrha with the whole of her hand. Pyrrha sighs and takes Nora's hand and moves it faster. Nora tells Pyrrha to stay in that position and settles herself where her face is level with Pyrrha's horizontal body. Nora pushes her tongue inside of the extremely moist girl, and starts alternating between rubbing her G-spot and playing with her clit. Pyrrha starts moaning softly and Nora starts using her hand and starts fingering Pyrrha up the arse. She starts slow, gradually picking up speed. Pyrrha's breathing starts becoming shallow as Nora starts using three fingers to fuck her. Using her free hand Nora widens up the girl and forces her tongue deeper and with this Pyrrha gasps and moans louder.

"Na-Nor-a!" She yells just before she comes.

Nora waits for a while as Pyrrha collects herself.

"My turn!" Nora says excitedly.

"Well how about this?" Pyrrha says seductively, crawling over her and stripping her. Pyrrha takes her right hand and forces four fingers in and out of the loose girl. Nora yells "Fuck me" and starts moaning loudly as this happens. Pyrrha takes this as "I want more" starts rubbing her clit with her thumb. With this Pyrrha is welcomed by a string of swearing mixed in with the words harder and faster. So with her free hand Pyrrha lifts Nora's legs into the air, still fingering her and grabs a dildo from under her bed, making sure it was the biggest one she could find and forces it into her arse-hole. Pushing it in then taking it out, Pyrrha can barely make out the repeated words faster and harder. Pyrrha starts starts doing everything as fast as she can with as much force as she can, and Nora moans without stopping. Nora's about to orgasm but forces herself to take as much as she can before she can't hold it back anymore. But her resolution doesn't last, because after three minutes of Pyrrha's pounding she comes just about everywhere. The window, walls, and even the ceiling.

"Wow... Pyrrha... that... was... amazing" Nora says in-between breaths.

"Thanks Nora, but we got quite a mess here." Pyrrha says pointing out the cum on the ceiling. Nora lifts her head to look where Pyrrha's was pointing and sighs setting her head back down.

"Well... lets clean it." Nora says with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Okay." Pyrrha says laughing and helping Nora up.

_Well how did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed it! This was a pretty odd chapter to write since Pyrrha and Nora isn't really a big pairing for me, but I did it! So I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time_!


	4. Chapter 4

_Well here's chapter four for you guys! I've been working on it for a few days so I hope you enjoy it!_

Blake was walking back to her dorm thinking about what book she should read next. She was a bit wrapped in her thoughts so when she walked into the dorm she was unprepared for the sight before her. She sees Ruby in her bunk going at it faster than her own semblance. She was moaning on loop and yelling out things that didn't make sense.

"For fuck's sake Ruby, tone it down a bit." Blake says closing the door behind her. Ruby doesn't hear Blake over her consistent moans.

"Ah, fuck" Ruby yells. Her back arches and with a slight delay she cums for a good fifteen seconds. For a a few minutes Blake stands there licking the cum off her face and noticing how sweet it was. Blake waited for a moment and started wondering why she stayed in there. At first she was intent on studying and maybe getting a bit further in her current book. When she walked in she wanted to embarrass Ruby a bit, joke about it and go on with her day, but right now standing there she could feel her pants getting wetter by the second. She listens to Ruby's breathing slow and return to normal. Her eyes had been shut the whole time. When she opened her eyes she was looking straight at Blake.

She gives a barely audible shriek. "Uh-Bla-Blake uh... I... um... well... uh, it-it's." Ruby drops her sentence, covering herself in the process.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I do it too, you know." I say smiling.

"Rea-really?" She asks, surprised.

"Yeah. Even Weiss and your sister. Hell, there's been stories of Glynda having a bit of a dirty side.

"Wow"

"You know you could've asked any of us to, um, 'have some fun', right?"

"I'm with Yang though."

"I thought you guys are in an open relationship."

"Well that's what Yang said, but I don't know what that is."

"It's where you can be with other people, as well as your main partner."

"Oh!"

Ruby saw that Blake's pants were getting really, really wet. Blake realizes that Ruby noticed this and turns red. "Damn, Blake you get turned on easily, don't you?" Blake blushes even more.

"Well, you horny little girl, you were just masturbating for, what, a good half hour?" Blake says defensively.

"Well I'm right here, so you could just ask for sex, if you want it so bad." Ruby says completely ignoring her insult. "In fact, I think you _need_ it." Ruby hops down from her bunk, still naked, and goes toward Blake slowly, putting emphasis into swaying her hips. She pulls in Blake for a kiss.

"Now lets see about those clothes." Ruby says with a smirk. She pulls her shirt off, and Blake's breasts are out in the open. Ruby's grin grows even wider, as Blake's cheeks turn red again out of embarrassment. Ruby starts rubbing Blake's vagina, guessing she wasn't wearing any underwear at all, and was right. Ruby could feel her clit and started focusing on that. A soft moan escapes Blake's lips. Her body falls loose at the smooth pace Ruby rubs her clit. She accidentally opens the restroom door and falls in with Ruby on top. Ruby takes her hand and slips I it into Blake's pants and slips three fingers into her dripping wet pussy and starts rubbing her G-spot.

"Fuck, Ruby, fuck me harder!" Ruby takes Blake with her into the shower, strips her, and turns on the water. She takes a tile on the floor, lifts it and pulls out a waterproof bag and opens it.

"How big?" Ruby asks with a grin.

"Fuck me with the biggest one you got."

"You sure?!" Ruby asks, the answer wiping the grin off her face. Blake reconsiders but her own hornyness won out and said yes. Blake has some slight second thoughts once she pulls out a purple vibrator with at least six inches in girth and nine inches in length. Ruby lies down with her head inbetween Blake's legs with another vibrator in her left hand. She pushes the second toy into her vagina positioning it against her clit and G-spot. She pushes it in and out slowly. A loud moan escapes her lips and Ruby inserts the larger vibrator into her arse and turns it on to one. This makes her moaning get louder and even with the water on Blake knew that Yang and Weiss knew what was going on because she can hear them laughing in the room. Ruby starts thrusting this one too and turns both toys to three.

"Fuck, Ruby, shit!" The laughing gets louder. Ruby pushes the first toy she used faster and turns it to max. "Fucking hell Ruby!" Blake opens her eyes as she says this and sees Ruby's smirk go from barely noticeable to a full on almost psychotic grin. She proceeds to turn the second vibrator, in her arse, to max and thrusts it as fast as she can without hurting Blake. Blake manages to endure this for roughly four more minutes before she comes. "Ah, fuck, Ru-Ruby fu-fuckin- hell!" Another round of laughter erupts from the room.

Ruby waits politely for a good few minutes letting the water wash over her naked body, so Blake can regain her composure. "I'm thinking it's my turn, isn't it?" Blake gives her a grin in answer. Blake stands up and takes a strap on from Ruby's 'naughty stash' and refits it with the nine incher Ruby just fucked her with, takes a second strap-on and refits that one with a vibrator similar in size and girth to one she just chose. She makes Ruby lie down on her back but shifts her to a certain position for ease. Blake puts on both strap-ons inside out so they're facing outward.

"You ready?" Blake says with an evil grin.

"Fuck me." Ruby says with desire. Blake crawls on top of her, and starts kissing her. Blake starts sucking on her nipple. A soft moan escapes her lips that doesn't stop until Blake starts kissing her again. Kiss after kiss. Blake takes this distraction and turns on both toys to three and then starts thrusting inside of Ruby. She has one inside of her vagina and one in her arse. Ruby takes a sharp inhale and then starts moaning on loop. "Fuck me fucking faster, harder, shit!" Blake does as Ruby commands and turns the toys to max to give her more pleasure. Blake takes out the one in her arse and pushes it into her vagina along with the one already their, testing the young girls limits. "Fuck, here I fucking go." Just before Ruby comes Blake takes out the vibrators and sticks her mouth on to her pussy and drinks what the girls liquid, getting another taste of the sweet stuff. "Oh shit, fuck, damn Blake, thanks."

"You're welcome, you horny fuck." Blake says laughing.

"Hey! You wanted it just as bad as I did, so shutup!" Blake just laughs ignoring her insult.

They walk out of the bathroom, still naked, together. Blake opens the door forgetting that Yang and Weiss were in their. They both freeze up and Yang and Weiss just laugh.

"Fucking hell Ruby!" Weiss says in a high pitch voice mimicking Blake, inducing another explosion of laughter.

"Fuck me faster, harder!" Yang says, much like Weiss, mimicking Ruby, making them erupt into laughter once more.

"So let me ask you a question, Blake." Weiss says. "Are you cheating on me?!" Weiss says trying as hard as she can to keep a straight face.

"Same here Ruby." Yang says getting in on the joke.

"Whatever. I'ma take a shower." Blake says, blowing it off. She goes back into the bathroom and Weiss quickly follows.

"You wanna have some fun?" Yang asks Ruby lustfully. Ruby smiles in response and wanders over towards her.

_Did you guys like it? I sure did! Don't forget to review and check out the forum! I will be using it so if you want to talk to me and send your ideas and opinions go there. 'Till next time guys!_


End file.
